doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rebeca Gómez
) |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |ocupacion = Actriz de Doblaje Directora de Doblaje |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = 1996 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo = PLLEmily.ogg |facebook = RebecaGomezDoblaje |twitter = REBECAGOMEZ_VOZ |instagram = rebecagomezdoblaje |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }} Rebeca Gómez (nacida el 28 de abril de 1977) es una actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana. Es conocida principalmente por sus papeles como Mandy en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy, Misa Amane en Death Note, Yoruichi Shihōin en Bleach, Pares en Dragon Ball GT, Pandora en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de DVD), la pequeña Suzy en Johnny Bravo, Elle Woods (Reese Witherspoon) en Legalmente rubia y Legalmente rubia 2 y Emily Fields en Lindas mentirosas. Mandy_%28Billy_%26_Mandy%29.png|Mandy en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. DNMisaAmane.png|Misa Amane en Death Note, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Yoruichi Shihouin.png|Yoruichi Shihouin en Bleach, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Susiepequeña.gif|Suzy en Johnny Bravo. CDZSHPandora.png|Pandora (2ª voz) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión DVD). Lu.png|Lu en Mike, Lu y Og. tumblr_inline_mkztnz9ZvT1qz4rgp.jpg|Elle Woods en Legalmente rubia y Legalmente rubia 2. PLLEmTimeJump.png|Emily Fields en Lindas mentirosas. Marina_Oki.png|Marina Oki en Zero, el guerrero cósmico. Paresu_Trans.png|Pares en Dragon Ball GT. Maria_Rivera-_Plata_Peligrosa.png|María Rivera/Plata Peligrosa en El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera. The-oc-gallery.jpg|Summer Roberts (Rachel Bilson) en O.C. Vidas ajenas. 102311_d0692b.jpg|Kensi Blye en NCIS: Los Ángeles. MadelineZimaMIA.jpg|Mia Lewis (Madeline Zima) en Californication (1ª-2ª temp.) EllSimms.png|Ella Simms en Melrose Place (2009). foxxxxxy.jpg|Marcie Fox en Bromas que matan. danielleclark.jpg|Danielle en La chica de al lado. LNC_Brianna.png|Brianna en La Nueva Cenicienta. LM2MeelaNais.png|Meela Nais / Anck-Su-Namun en La momia regresa. Zooey-in-Bridge-to-Terabithia-zooey-deschanel-4995262-500-281.jpg|Srta. Edmunds en El mundo mágico de Terabithia (3ª versión). Tabitha4.jpg|Tabitha Galavan/Tigresa en Gotham. Floramon.jpg|Floramon en Digimon: Digital Monsters. Ken_Ichijouji_niño.png|Ken Ichijouji (niño) en Digimon 02. Dingo.png|Dingo también en Digimon 02. Keiko_Kurata.png|Keiko Kurata también en Digimon 02. Haruna.jpg|Haruna Otonashi (1ª voz) en Súper Once. WCMOAIcy.png|Icy en Winx Club: El misterio del abismo. Betty Quinlan.png|Betty Quinlan (2ª voz) en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Savannah_300.gif|Savannah Shane en Rugrats crecidos (temps. 2-3). Pepper lps.png|Pepper Mildred Clark de Littlest Pet Shop. S4E08.png|Daring Do en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. April_O'Neil_Back_to_Sewer.png|Abril O'Neil en Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla. SueSnell2002.png|Sue Snell en la segunda adaptación de Carrie. Lisa2.jpg|Lisa Perkins en Zoey 101. Sookie-stackhouse-anna-paquin-trueblood-1617042834.jpg|Sookie Stackhouse (1ª voz) en True Blood. Tara Reid.jpg|Voz recurrente de Tara Reid. LeslieMann.jpg|Voz recurrente de Leslie Mann. Shay_Mitchell_2018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Shay Mitchell. Cyborg_009_Daphne.png|Daphne en Cyborg 009. 800px-Gena.png|Gena (1ª voz) en Pokémon XY. Guren (Renderização).png|Guren en Naruto Shippūden. Paikrapairk.jpg|Paprika en Paprika: El reino de los sueños. Brigette murphy lldmm.png|Brigette Murphy en La ley de Milo Murphy. Monster House 02.jpg|Elizabeth "Zee" en Monster House: La casa de los sustos. Sandra Babcock.jpg|Sandra Babcock en ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición. Alice pkmnesdd.png|Alice en Pokémon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai. Alexis Rhodes GX.png|Alexis Rhodes en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX 0426e15a.jpg|Maga Oscura (3ra voz) En Yu-Gi-Oh! (Temporada 4-Episodios 147, 150 y 151) Jessiebelle1.jpg|Jessebelle en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl (Temp 12). Misae-nohara-shin-chan.jpg|Mitzy Nohara en Crayon Shin-chan (Temp 2ª) Mujer egipcia.jpg|Mujer egipcia en Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman. Allison (Si señor).jpg|Allison en ¡Sí señor!. Biografía Nació en la Ciudad de México y es Licenciada en Administración Industrial. Se especializa en Mercadotecnia en México y en Creatimarketing en una Universidad Americana. Comenzó su carrera en doblaje en 1997. Locutora desde 1998 con certificado de locución. Se inicia en la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año de 1996, su primer director de doblaje fue Jorge Santos. En el año 2000 comienza a dirigir largometrajes y desde el 2007 dirige series y películas. Su preparación artística la hizo tomando varios cursos y talleres con distintos maestros, entre quienes sobresalen Antonio González Caballero y Esteban Siller. Su trabajo profesional en doblaje lo combina con la locución comercial y radio. Además de doblaje, ha participado en comerciales, radionovelas, teatro (drama y comedia musical), jingles y en producción para televisión (noticiarios y entretenimiento) y hospitales (pediatría y geriatría). Hizo el guión de "La Fábrica de Santa" que se usa desde el 2010 y es Ejecutiva de Latinoamérica de la agencia de relaciones públicas Coolwaters Productions LLC en Estados Unidos. También impartió un taller para el logro de objetivos dirigido a niños y adolescentes. Desde el 2013 es profesora de la técnica de doblaje en español neutro en la escuela SIGE Produciendo. Gusta de los deportes, la música, adora los perros y en las personas admira el compromiso y el respeto. Filmografía Anime *Yoruichi Shihōin en Bleach *Misa Amane en Death Note *Marina Oki en Zero, el guerrero cósmico *Haruna Otonashi (1ª voz) / Mamá de Endo (1ª voz) / Gazelle en Súper Once *Pandora (2ª voz) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de DVD) *Maga oscura (3 eps.) / Chris (1ª voz) / Voces adicionales en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Alexis Rhodes (2ª y 3ª temporada) en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Selena Schezar / Príncipe Chid en La visión de Escaflowne *Anabel en Pokémon: Batalla de la frontera *Marilyn en Pokémon: Batallas galácticas *Gena (1ª voz) en Pokémon XY *Saddy en Nadja del mañana *Pares en Dragon Ball GT *Nobuko Yokokawa en Magical Doremi *Maquinita del tiempo y Mocoso del resfriado (ep. 55) en Dr. Slump 2 *Mitzy Nohara (2ª voz) en Crayon Shin-chan *Narcia / Kai / Tobigera en Popolocrois *Unsui Kongo (niño) / Voces adicionales (temp. 3) en Eyeshield 21 *Líder Delmo Negra (ep. 1) / Capitana Delmo Blanca Shiori (ep. 2) / Subteniente Delmo Blanca (ep. 5) en Agent Aika *Floramon en Digimon: Digital Monsters *Ken Ichijouji (niño) / Dingo / Keiko Kurata / Hija de Yolei y Ken (ep. 50) en Digimon 02 *Guren en Naruto Shippūden *Jaiko Goda en Doraemon (2005) *Voces adicionales en Pokémon DP: Los vencedores de la Liga Sinnoh Series animadas Grey DeLisle *Mandy en El show de Malo y Siniestro *Mandy en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy *Mandy (cameo) en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios Veronica Taylor *Abril O'Neil en Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward *Abril O'Neil en Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla Otros *Suzy en Johnny Bravo *Lu en Mike, Lu y Og *Voces adicionales en Ren y Stimpy "sólo para adultos" *Daring Do en My Little Pony: La magia de La amistad *María Rivera/Plata Peligrosa en El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera *Frieda en Static Shock *Liz Allan (2ª voz) en El espectacular Hombre Araña *Lincoln en Stardog *Robomadre (algunos eps.) en Invasor Zim *Betty Quinlan (2ª voz) en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio *Judith Stone/Lady Fantastic en Norman Normal *Profesora Rubia en Escuela de espanto *Savannah Shane (2ª voz) en Rugrats crecidos *Lyla Lolliberry en Phineas y Ferb *Kimi en El principito *Pepper Mildred Clark en Littlest Pet Shop *Brigette Murphy en La ley de Milo Murphy *Tony en Martha habla *Abuela de joven en El show de los Looney Tunes *Voces adicionales en Un show más *Voces adicionales en MAD (temp. 4) Películas Leslie Mann *Lisa Decker en No me las toquen (2018) *Debbie en Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) *Laura en Siempre hay tiempo para reír (2009) *Debbie en Ligeramente embarazada (2007) *Nicky en Virgen a los 40 (2005) Reese Witherspoon *Alice Kinney en Mi nueva yo (2017) *Rebecca "Becky" Sharp en Vanidad (2005) *Elle Woods en Legalmente rubia 2 (2003) *Elle Woods en Legalmente rubia (2001) Tara Reid *Dina Nevskaya en El cómplice silencioso (2005) *Victoria "Vicky" Lathum en American Pie 2: Tu segunda vez es mejor (2001) *Melody Valentine en Josie y las melódicas (2001) *Connie en El doctor y las mujeres (2000) Selma Blair *Kendall en Mom and Dad (2017) (versión Cine) *Karen Cooper en Un novio en apuros (2003) Rebel Wilson *Robin en Cómo ser soltera (2016) *Brynn en Damas en guerra (2011) Annie Parisse *Kate en Juntos... pero no tanto (2014) *Agente Dawes en La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) Zooey Deschanel *Allison en ¡Sí señor! (2008) *Sra. Edmunds en El mundo mágico de Terabithia (2007) (Redoblaje 2009) Elisha Cuthbert *Jordan en Una chica fuera de serie (2008) *Danielle en La chica de al lado (2004) Otros *Susan Rollins (Leslie Bibb) en ¡Te atrapé! (2018) *Ann Moore (Wendi McLendon-Covey) en Status Update: Actualiza tu universo (2018) *Pauline (Mylène Farmer) en Pesadilla en el Infierno (2018) *Madison (Natasha Hall) en Noche de juegos (2018) *Julia (Pilar Gamboa) en Mamá se fue de viaje (2017) *Alice Arnolds (Maggie Q) en Pesadilla siniestra (2017) *Darminah (Asmara Abigail) en Los huérfanos (2017) *Jane (Charlotte Sullivan) en Zona mortal (2017) *Dra. Cassandra Jennings (Mare Winningham) en Geo-Tormenta (2017) *Rebecca Skloot (Rose Byrne) en La vida inmortal de Henrietta Lacks (2017) *Teresa (Janelle Monáe) en Luz de luna (2016) *Justine (Alison Wright) en El contador (2016) *Anita Hill (Kerry Washington) en Confirmación (2016) *Angela Rivera (Naomie Harris) en Revancha (2015) *Agente inmobiliaria 2 (Molly Kidder) en Poltergeist, juegos diabólicos (2015) *Amber Page (Leanne Best) en Salando el campo de batalla: Worricker (2014) *Grumpy Cat (Aubrey Plaza) en Grumpy Cat's Worst Christmas Ever (2014) *Madre falsa de Annie (Tracie Thoms) en Annie (2014) *Lidewij Vliegenthart (Lotte Verbeek) en Bajo la misma estrella (2014) *Jenna (Jackie Geary) en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) *I.A. Jaeger (Ellen McLain) en Titanes del pacífico (2013) *Adolescente poseída (Phoenix Connolly) en Posesión infernal (2013) *Dede (Pink) en Gracias por compartir (2012) (redoblaje) *Holly (Jennifer Lopez) en Qué esperar cuando se está esperando (2012) *Zoe McDowell (Mia Kirshner) en El beso que nunca nos dimos (2012) *Loni "Mamadas" Lipstein (Rebecca Field) en American Pie: El reencuentro (2012) *Elizabeth (Elizabeth Masucci) en Shame: Deseos culpables (2011) *Gabrielle (Léa Seydoux) en Medianoche en París (2011) *Alice (Abigail Spencer) en Cowboys y aliens (2011) *Izzy (Tammy Blanchard) en El buen latido (2010) *Gwen Bower (Sara Ann Schultz) en Encarcelados (2010) (2ª versión) *Aubrey (Lindsey Shaw) en Nic y Tristan (2010) *Diana Harris (Jacinda Barrett) en La red sexual (2009) *Heather (Noureen DeWulf) en The Goods: Live Hard, Sell Hard (2009) *Big Mama en Notorious (2009) *Angela (Hayley Marie Norman) en ¡Vamos por las chicas! (2009) *Violet (Britt Robertson) en Mother and Child (2009) *Michelle (Niecy Nash) en Difícil de romper (2009) *Lil' Kim (Naturi Naughton) en Notorious (2009) *Angie Anderson (Amber Heard) Piña express (2008) *Dra. Angelface (Andrea Savage) Hermanastros (2008) *Voces de noticias en Vecinos en la mira (2008) *Cath Carney (Essie Davis) en Australia (2008) *Harmony (Katharine McPhee) en La casa de las conejitas (2008) *Shirley Lyner (Katherine Waterston) en Las niñeras (2007) *Miranda Hollander (Helena Mattsson) en Especies IV: El despertar (2007) *Katie Gregerstitch (Jessica Simpson) en Rubia y explosiva (2007) *Nicky Parsons (Julia Stiles) en Bourne: El ultimátum (2007) *Stevie (Kim Director) en El plan perfecto (2006) *Vesper Lynd (Eva Green) en 007: Casino Royale (2006) *Kim (Rachel Bilson) en El último beso (2006) *Kate Houghton (Emily Deschanel) en Boogeyman: El nombre del miedo (2005) *Marnie Rollins (Keegan Connor Tracy) en Caos (2005) *Amanda Young (Shawnee Smith) en El juego del miedo 2 (2005) (versión DVD) *Camarera (Dana Moravkova) en Van Helsing: Cazador de monstruos (2004) *Brianna (Madeline Zima) en La nueva Cenicienta (2004) *Honey Daniels (Jessica Alba) en Honey: La reina del baile (2003) *Rita Dunn (Kathryn Morris) en El pago (2003) *Nancy Thompson (archivo) (Heather Langenkamp) en Freddy contra Jason (2003) *Sue Snell (Kandyse McClure) en Carrie (2002) *Anne Marie Chadwick (Kate Bosworth) en Olas salvajes (2002) *Sharonna (Heather Graham) en El gurú del sexo (2002) *Marci (Ellen Pompeo) en Atrápame si puedes (2002) *Anaksunamun (Patricia Velázquez) en La momia regresa (2001) *Oficial Krystal (Nikki Schieler Ziering) en American Pie: La boda (2001) *Raven Darkholme/Mystique (Rebecca Romijn) en X-Men (2000) *Sarah Kendrew (Lili Taylor) en Alta fidelidad (2000) *Trent (Jascha Washington) en Mi abuela es un peligro 2 (2000) *Alice (Tammy Townsend) en Copiando a Mona Lisa (2000) *Takako Chigusa (Chiaki Kuriyama) en Battle Royale (2000) *Grace Ann Flynn (Sabrina Grdevich) en Huída forzosa (1999) *Pony (Annie Galipeau) en Desafiando al destino (1999) *Marci Fox (Julie Benz) en Bromas que matan (1999) *Voces adicionales en La Navidad de las madres rebeldes (2017) *Voces adicionales en Focus: Maestros de la estafa (2015) *Voces adicionales en Noche de miedo (2011) *Voces adicionales en Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) *Voces adicionales en Galáctica: el plan (2009) *Voces adicionales en Shadow Man (2006) *Voces adicionales en Una cita con tu ídolo (2004) *Voces adicionales en 8 Mile: Calle de las ilusiones (2002) *Voces adicionales en Historia policiaca (1985) (redoblaje) Películas animadas *Icy en Winx Club: El misterio del abismo *Elizabeth "Zee" en Monster House: La casa de los sustos *Mei Ling y Zorro en Kung Fu Panda *Sandra Babcock en ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición *Voces diversas en El espanta tiburones *Lena Dupree en Scooby-Doo en la Isla de los zombies *Mujer egipcia en Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman Películas de anime *Alice en Pokémon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai *Tsubasa Kurenai en Ranma ½: Gran Aventura en Nekonron, China *Kaoru Kamiya en Samurai X: La película *Paprika en Paprika: El reino de los sueños *Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses Miniseries *Karen Ranger (Kalinka Petrie) en Fuego en el cielo (2013) Series de televisión Shay Mitchell *Peach Saligner en You (2018) *Emily Fields en Lindas mentirosas (2010-2017) *Emily Fields en Lindas mentirosas: Cómo "A" se robó a la navidad (2014) *Emily Fields en Lindas Mentirosas: Te queremos A morir (2014) *Emily Fields en Lindas mentirosas: Nuevo mundo de ultratumba (2013) *Emily Fields en Lindas mentirosas: Un oscuro paseo (2012) *Emily Fields en Lindas mentirosas: El primer secreto (2011) *Irina Webber en Aaron Stone (2010) Daniela Ruah *Kensi Blye en NCIS: Los Ángeles (2009-presente) *Kensi Blye en Hawaii Cinco-0 (2012) *Kensi Blye en NCIS: Criminología Naval (2009) Connie Britton *Vivien Harmon en American Horror Story: Apocalypse (2018) *Faye Resnick en Crímenes Americanos: El caso O.J. Simpson (2016) Peyton List *Raimy Sullivan en Desafío al tiempo (2016) *Lucy Lane en Smallville (temp. 10) (2010) Bethany Joy Galeotti *Meg en Men at Work (2012) *Haley James en Hermanos rebeldes (2003-2012) Lisa Tucker *Greta Martin en El diario de los vampiros (2011) *Lisa Perkins en Zoey 101 (2007-2008) Rachel Nichols *Rachel Gibson en Alias (2005-2006) *Rebecca Locke en The Inside (2005) Jessica Fox *Enid Sombra en La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra *Enid Sombra (2ª voz) en La bruja desastrosa (1999-2001) Otros *Taylor Kravid (Eve Harlow) en Heroes Reborn (2015-2016) *Chica indiscreta (2007-2011) **Maureen Vanderbilt (Holley Fain) (temp. 2-3) **Ella misma (Tinsley Mortimer) (temp. 2) **Raina Thorpe (Tika Sumpter) (temp. 4) **Maya (Kaitlyn Benson) (temp. 1, ep. 5) *Flecha **Detective McKenna Hall (Janina Gavankar) **Susie Lawton (Erika Walter) **Esrin Fortuna (Gabriella Wright) *Michelle Bannister (Lindsay Pulsipher) en Scorpion (2017; Temp. 3 Episodio 69) *Mentes criminales **Tara Harris (Ana Walczak) (Temp. 10, ep. 216) (2015) **Lori Johnson (Toni Torres) (Temp. 12, ep. 262) (2017) **Cho (Carie Kawa) (Temp. 12, ep. 263) (2017) **Capitán Gail Stoll (Jeannie Bolet) (Temp. 12, ep. 268) (2017) *Anatomía según Grey **Dra. Penelope "Penny" Blake (Samantha Sloyan) (Temp. 11-12) (2015-16) **Trisha (Emily Bergl) (Temp. 6 episodio 122) (2010) *Sadie Ellis (Katherine Heigl) en Doubt (2017) *Lilian Luthor (Brenda Strong) en Supergirl (2016-presente) *Tabitha Galavan (Jessica Lucas) en Gotham (2015-presente) *Shane McInerney (Kristin Booth) en Signed, Sealed, Delivered (2014) *Claire Matthews (Natalie Zea) en The Following (2013-2014) *Judi Silver (Elena Satine) en Magic City (2012-2013) *Mayor Amanda Rosewater (Julie Benz) en Defiance (2013) *Maxine (Elisha Cuthbert) en The Forgotten (2009-2010) *Mia (Madeline Zima) en Californication (2007-presente) *Deb Dobkins (Brooke D'Orsay) en Una diva cambiando de cuerpo (2009-presente) *Victoria Flynn (Katy Mixon) en Mike y Molly, amor sin medidas (2010-2016) *Audrey Bigham (Megyn Price) (5ª temp.) en Rules of Engagement (2010) *Dana Lodge (Monica Raymund) en La esposa ejemplar (2011) *Charlotte Monroe (Emma Lahana) en Hellcats (2010-2011) *Martha Masters (Amber Tamblyn) en Doctor House (2010-2012) *Tnte. Catherine Rollins (Michelle Borth) en Hawaii Cinco-0 (2010-presente) *Hannah (Katie Walder) en Las nuevas aventuras de Christine (2010) *Manny Delgado (Rico Rodriguez) (1ª voz) en Familia moderna (2009) *Ella Simms (Katie Cassidy) en Melrose Place (2009-2010) *Ella (Lily Pubkad) (niña y adolescente) en Fringe: La gran conspiración (2008) *Brandi Shannon (Nichole Hiltz) en A la vista de todos (2008-2012) *Chelsea Christine Melin (Jennifer Bini Taylor) en Dos hombres y medio (2008-2010) *Sookie Stackhouse (Anna Paquin) (1ª voz) en True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2008-2009) *Carina Miller en Chuck: Espía por accidente (2007-2010) *Adrianne, Bethany, Cassie, Rebecca, Furonda, Eugena, Marjorie, Kendal en La siguiente supermodelo americana *Alex Nuñez (Deanna Casaluce) en Degrassi: La nueva generación (2003-2007) *Summer Roberts (Rachel Bilson) en O.C. Vidas ajenas (2003-2007) *Eirene (Chiara Mastalli) en Roma (2005-2007) * Michelle (Sarah Kruger) en Las nuevas aventuras de Christine (2006) *Danni Sullivan (Tara Reid) en Scrubs (2004-2005) *Gillian (Jessica Tuck) en Judging Amy (2000-2005) *Gloria (Valerie Bertinelli) en Tocado por un ángel (1997-2003) *Holli (Carla Toutz) en Becker (temp. 5, ep. 17) (2003) *Carrie Heffernan (niña) (Madison Lanc) en El rey de Queens (2000-2003) *Lizze (Amanda Gay) en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? (ep. 90) (2000) *Chandra (Lark Voorhies) en Los líos de las Parker (1999) *Liz Parker (Shiri Appleby) (temps. 1-2) en Roswell (1999) *Sar Sidle (Jorja Fox) (temp. 14) en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Kelly Garrett (Jaclyn Smith) en Los ángeles de Charlie (redoblaje temps. 1-2) *Stephanie "Steph" Woodcock (2ª voz) (Kat Foster) en Hasta que la muerte nos separe *Chica #1 (Kylie Anderson) en Súper natural (temp. 2, ep. 23) *Kat Cora en Iron Chef América *Janis Gold (Janeane Garofalo) en 24 *Irina (Oksana Lada) en Los Soprano (versión HBO) *Charlotte Mensis / Lisa en Los socios de la ley *El mentalista **Rosalind Harker (Alicia Witt) (2ª y 4ª temp.), **Nicole Gilbert (Shelby Fenner) (1ª temp.) y **Melinda Batson (Fay Masterson) (2ª temp.) **Misty Dawn (Betsy Rue) (Temp 3 ep 5) (2010) *Stephanie "Steph" Woodcock (Kat Foster) en Hasta que la muerte nos separe *La ley y el orden: Intento criminal **Tamara Bates (Nikki M. James) (Temp 3 ep 6) (2003) *Ms. Ziskin (Katie A. Keane) en Crímenes mayores (Temp 4 ep 11) (2015) *Voces adicionales en Drake & Josh *Voces adicionales en 1000 maneras de morir *Voces adicionales en Aprendiendo a vivir *Caso resuelto *Voz en 911 (temp 5 ep 5) (2009) *Jenna West (Aviva Baumann) (Temp 5 ep 8) (2009) Telenovelas y series brasileñas Fabíula Nascimento *Jacqueline en Asuntos internos *Olenka en Avenida Brasil *Madre Marina en El Canto de la Sirena *Matilde Meyer en Preciosa Perla *Cristina Castro y Silva en Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida *Eulalia Rosa en Viejo río Júlia Lemmertz *Genésia en Puerto de los Milagros *Marta en El beso del vampiro *Noémia en Celebridad *Risoletta en Amazonia *Belinda en Deseo prohibido Roberta Rodrigues *Suellen en Las cariocas *Dirce en Las brasileñas *Maria Vanubia en La guerrera *Ninfa en Reglas del juego Isabela Garcia *Mari en Cuna de gato *Daisy en Insensato corazón *Celinha en Lado a lado Taís Araújo *Ellen en Cobras y lagartos *Alícia en La favorita *Helena Toledo en Vivir la vida (trailer) Otros *Martha (Arlete Heringer) en Lazos de familia *Giovanna G. Sabatinni (Paola Oliveira) en Bellísima *Lídia (Thalita Carauta) en Páginas de la vida *Adelaide (Lucy Ramos) en Niña moza *Daniela (Rosanne Mulholland) en Siete pecados *Amanda Vasconcelos (Dayenne Mesquita) en Dance dance dance *Rosario (Rosanna Viegas) en CuChiCheos *Maria da Glória Mourao "Glorinha"/Sargento Mourao (María Joana Chiappetta) Río del destino *Myra (Luíza Curvo) en Sansón y Dalila *Amanda (Carla Marins) en Dinosaurios y robots *Doralicia (Marcela Muniz) en El astro *Teodora Bastos da Silva (Carolina Dieckmann) en Fina estampa *Teniente Isabel (Thaíssa Carvalho) en Flor del Caribe *Silvia (Bianca Rinaldi) en La sombra de Helena *Ivete (Mary Sheila) en Mujeres ambiciosas *Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos **Jocabed joven (Samara Felippo) **Joana (Andréa Avancini) *Neide (Rosa Malagueta) en Querer sin límites Telefilmes *Gillian Stewart (Sarah Allen) en Más allá de la terapia (2012) Dramas coreanos *Ahn Tae Yeong en Dream High: Sueña sin límites *Profesora Ahn Tae Yeon en Dream High: Sueña sin límites 2 *Eun-seo (Song Hye Kyo) en Otoño en mi corazón Reality shows *Voces adicionales en Tácticas de terror Videojuegos * Fahnbullah Eddy / Gorilla Girl en LEGO Avengers * Daradi / Olara - Horizon: Zero Dawn *Tina Goldstein / Otros personajes - Lego Dimensions *Ellen Anders - Halo Wars 2 *La Cabra / La Yuri / voces de niños - Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Wildlands *Mujer Maravilla - Lego DC Super-Villains *Voces adicionales - Assassin's Creed: Unity *Voces adicionales - Dishonored 2 Intérprete *Misa no Uta (La canción de Misa) en Death Note *Voz cantada de Suzy en Johnny Bravo *Voz cantada de Mandy en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy *Voz cantada de Lyla Lolliberry (En un carrito) en Phineas y Ferb Dirección de doblaje [[Art Sound México|'Art Sound México']] *2 chicas quebradas *Thomas y sus amigos (temp. 13) *Los normales (2ª y 3ª temp.) *Las cariocas *Cuento encantado *Cortes y puntadas (temps. 5 y 6) *Melrose Place (2009-2010) *NCIS (temps. 6-8) *E.R. Sala de urgencias (temporada 15) *Lindas mentirosas (algunos eps.) *Año uno *Agente internacional *Caos (redoblaje) *Suburgatory (temp. 1, algunos eps.) *Si estuvieras aqui (2ª versión) [[Sebastians|'Sebastians']] *NCIS (temps. 9-11) *Los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis *Hellcats IDF * 2 chicas quebradas *Desafío al tiempo (2016) *Chuck´s Choice [[CineDub|'CineDub']] * Los huérfanos *Historias de ultratumba (2017) *Status Update: Actualiza tu universo *Hotel de criminales (versión Diamond Films / Cine) [[Pink Noise México|'Pink Noise México']] * Spider-Man (directora líder) * League of Legends (diálogos de Iralia, Nunu, Willump y videos de promoción) Otros proyectos *Scare Tactics (temps. 1 y 2) ([[Mystic Sound|'Mystic Sound']]) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *AB Grabaciones *Antigua - Made in Spanish *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CBAudio - Barrero Producciones *CineDub *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio - DNA *Dubbing House *Globo *Grupo Macías *IDF *Intersound *Intertrack - Doblajes Paris *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Larsa *Lola MX *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales / Genaud *Pink Noise México *Procineas S.C.L. *Producciones Salgado *Roman Sound *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sonomex *Taller Acústico S.C. (hasta 2011) Filmografía como actriz Series de TV y cortometrajes *Mi marido tiene familia (2017) - Camila *Cielo (2017) *Cuentos de hadas (2017) *Una herida feliz (2016) *Audiocuentos para Peques Metodología Katz (2016) *Tempo Rubato (2010) *Armadillo fronterizo (2009) *De la vista nace el amor (2008) Teatro *Mundo Peke - Producción, dirección y talento *Puestas en escenas independientes para Petit Company y CECAAP *Dora la exploradora (2009) - Audio en canciones y textos *La fábrica de Santa (2010) Radionovelas *La Hacienda La Alejandra *El Circo *Cuentos de terror *Tu mentira Locución *DEGREE 0%, Rexona Latinoamérica *TOMA 3 *SEDAL, talentos *VIRTUAL KIDS RADIO *Chips para varios juguetes de HASBRO *VERIZON WIRELESS USA *MC DONALDS USA *FANTA USA Enlaces externos * * * *http://www.doblajemexicano.com.mx/sitio/index.php?title=Rebeca_G%C3%B3mez Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA